the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobunaga Yamato
Nobunaga Yamato, formally known as General Nobunaga '''as well as his title of '''Onislayer Nobunaga,' '''is an infamous warlord and general of the Jing-Roh Kahnate, known for being one of the most successful and influential people in the country. He is the son of Kaze Yamato, another revered warlord. Appearance Nobunaga is a large, well-built man, standing at six feet and three inches. He has a strong jawline, high cheekbones, and an eagle-like gaze always set on his face, making him rather intimidating. Out of battle, he wears recreational robes with cherry blossom patterning, an indicator of the high-class in Jing-Roh society. During battle, Nobunaga wears black steel armor, with the helmet and faceplate made to resemble an enraged Oni (a type of Japanese ogre), similar to that of real-world Japanese Samurai. His armor is more refined than most regular armor worn by Jing-Roh infantry, its durability rivaling that of steel plate armor worn by Briton knights. On his helmet is a rising sun crest, symbolizing his position as a general. Personality Nobunaga is cold, calculating, and to the point. He sees his men as pawns for his use, though doesn't exhibit a blatant disregard for their lives, still seeing any resources as precious. His tactics are brutal, and some would say, near suicidal, or sometimes literally suicidal, as he is not above ordering his men to simply charge the enemy. Almost everything he says and does is deliberate, and despite his sometimes arrogant nature, he is still praised for his brutal yet effective strategies. Backstory Not much is known about Nobunaga's past, other than the fact that he was the son of Kaze Yamato, a fact that he upholds with great honor. wip Equipment and Weaponry '''Jing-Roh Headhunter Axe: '''Nobunaga's main weapon of choice is his Jing-Roh Headhunter axe, nicknamed '''Onislayer'. The axe was built to be the Jing-Roh equivalent of the Briton pollaxe. It has a rather unique design, with one end of the axe head being wider and shorter, and used for inflicting wider wounds and tearing out of targets, whilst the back end of the head was narrower and longer, and is used for penetrating armor or for dealing trauma damage to plate armor wearers. It is incredibly sharp, able to cut through flesh with ease, and even pierce mail armor. 'Hook Swords: '''Nobunaga's backup weapons are his pair of hook swords, two cane-shaped swords used for trapping enemy weapons, tripping them over, or pulling them off of horses. On the bottom of the grips are dagger-like spikes, used for stabbing a trapped enemy. The hooks can also be used for slashing, and can even be used to slip in-between the gaps of plate armor and ensnare a plate armor wearer, allowing them to be pulled to the ground. Due to their complex design and skill required in wielding them, only high-ranking officers of the Jing-Roh military carry these weapons. Skills and Traits '''Intimidating Figure: '''Nobunaga's large figure and constant glare are able to intimidate those into giving him what he wants. '''Cold Heart: '''Nobunaga generally displays little to no emotion when dispatching an enemy, and has no qualms with slaying those who stand against him. Those who are especially arrogant towards him during battle were sometimes tortured by him personally. '''Ogre Slayer: '''As a general of the Jing-Roh military, Nobunaga has spent countless days, months and years training and honing his skills in both battlefield strategy and fighting. His strategic genius has lead to those outside of Jing-Roh calling him ''"The Pendragon of Jing-Roh", after the legendary captain and strategist of Britannia, Arthur Pendragon. His martial prowess is nothing to joke about either. He is incredibly skilled in Jing-Roh martial arts, and has been taught methods to take down foreign plate-wearing knights. His strength and endurance is vast, capable or carrying a fight on through sheer willpower to gain what he wants when most other men would have quit or dropped from exhaustion, though this can be a rather dangerous habit of his, as it can lead to long-term or even permanent injuries. Trivia * Nobunaga is named after the legendary Japanese daimyo, Oda Nobunaga. * Nobunaga's surname, Yamato, is named after the original capital of Japan. * Nobunaga is said to be one of the warlords responsible for the rumored fights between elite members of the Jing-Roh military and the Briton Inquisitors, though he denies these claims. * Nobunaga's Jing-Roh headhunter axe is based off the Igorot Headhunter Axe, a polearm used by the Filipino Igorot ethnic group. Gallery